Where There Is Magic
by captainofswans
Summary: (Cinderella AU) Killian Jones had always been taught to be kind to others. He'd lived an honest life, a sad life, but a life, nonetheless. Until the morning he meets Princess Emma (though, he doesn't know it's her), and his life is turned upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm sure you guys are sick and tired of my AUs at this point._

_Well, too bad! I've got another one!_

_I've recently seen Cinderella, the live-action one, and fallen in love. I really love the rawness of it, and it's such a beautiful film. Seriously, if you haven't seen it, go._

_Anyways, I thought: wouldn't it be interesting if the roles were all reversed? So, in this Cinderella tale, you will not find a Prince and a servant girl-instead, you'll find Princess Emma and servant boy Killian Jones. I have loved writing this story so far, and I truly hope you all enjoy it as well!_

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

* * *

Killian Jones and his family had lived a humble life.

His father had died when he was young, but he always had Liam, his older brother, to fill his spot. Liam and his mother worked very hard each and every day to ensure that Killian would grow up an honorable man.

The three of them became a perfect, little family, and when Killian was seventeen, his mother finally decided to take a husband. He was a noble man, with a noble occupation.

Killian and Liam didn't like him very much, though.

"Killian, Liam, this is Lord Gold." His mother smiled as the man and his two sons stepped out of their carriage.

Killian swallowed hard and looked to Liam, who smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go say 'hello' to our siblings, okay?" Liam whispered, giving Killian a gentle shove forward. Killian looked to his brother before following him down the few steps.

"Killian, Liam, it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled, and nearly instantly, Killian was terrified of the man. He had a creepy smile that was anything but nice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, sir." Liam smiled, holding his hand out to shake.

"Liam, I'm assuming?"

"Aye, that would be me. And, this is my little brother, Killian." Liam smiled.

"I'm not little." Killian grumbled, looking up to the man as he held his hand out for him.

"Killian, be kind." Liam whispered, causing Killian to suck in a deep breath and force a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Killian smiled, shaking the man's hand.

"Thank you." Liam whispered to his younger brother.

"These are my sons." The man said, gesturing to the (interesting-looking, Killian thought) boys behind him. They were about Killian's age, he thought, but kind of weird looking.

But, Liam had taught him to be kind.

He was going to be kind.

"Boys, this is my eldest son, Neal." The man spoke proudly, gesturing to his son.

The first boy was a little shorter than Killian, and had mousy brown hair. He didn't look particularly mean, but-

"Small house." The boy spoke, interrupting Killian's thoughts.

"I'm Killian." He smiled, holding his hand out. The boy simply looked up at the house before walking around him and into the home.

"August." The other boy replied, walking by him.

Killian took a deep breath and looked to Liam, who simply smiled.

"It'll be okay, Killian." Liam smiled.

* * *

It was only about two weeks of them living there before Killian's mother came down with a sickness.

One she wasn't going to recover from.

Killian wasn't allowed in until the doctor had come out, so he paced around outside, waiting.

"Killian, there's no use in-"

The doctor finally came out, and Killian hurried past him, into his mother's room.

"Mother." He spoke through tears as he hurried to her bedside.

"My boy. My little Killian." She whispered, pulling him close.

"Mother, please don't leave me." Killian cried.

"I won't leave you, Killian." She replied softly, tugging away with a small smile, "I'll always be here."

"Not if you die." Killian cried.

"I will always be right here. With you." She whispered, pressing her hand to his heart, "Promise me you'll know that."

"I promise." Killian nodded.

"Make me another promise, love." She whispered.

"Anything." Killian sniffled.

"Have courage, and be kind." She spoke with a small smile, making Killian smile and nod, biting back his tears, "If you do that, my love, you will create magic everywhere you go."

"I will." Killian promised.

"Mother." Liam spoke from behind them. She waved him over, and suddenly, Killian felt his brother's arms around him, as well as his mother's. Killian crawled up to lay on the side of her bed, curled into her side.

Only minutes later, he was dragged out of the room by Liam, crying and screaming for her to come back.

He couldn't live without her-especially since Liam was joining the Navy soon.

Killian was going to be alone.

* * *

Three months after grieving over his mother's death, Killian began to notice that his new stepbrothers and stepfather were not at all kind.

They threw parties in the home constantly, and when they did, Liam and Killian would be forced to stay out of sight. They were forced to help the people in the kitchen, and when they did, they weren't paid or given any sympathy for it. It had become expected of them.

Tonight, the night before Liam was planning to leave for he Navy, Killian sought him out in his room.

"Liam?" Killian asked, knocking on his door.

"Come in, Killian." Liam replied. Killian opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind himself.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Killian asked bluntly.

Liam looked up from the work he was doing at his desk with a sigh.

"Early. Probably just after breakfast." Liam said.

"Please don't go." Killian pleaded.

"Killian-"

"I can't stay here alone, Liam."

"You won't be alone." Liam replied with a small smile, "You'll have Stepfather, and Neal, and August."

"None of which are fond of me." Killian spoke with a halfhearted laugh, "I'll be alone here!"

"Hey, hey, hey." Liam sighed, standing up and pulling Killian into a hug. Killian finally let some tears fall, holding onto his brother tight.

"Liam, I don't want to be alone."

"I'll be back in six weeks."

"That's so long, Liam."

"I know, I know, but I'll be back." Liam replied, "What do you want me to bring back for you?"

Killian tugged away and wiped his tears, making Liam smile.

"I don't know."

"Well, Neal and August want pocketwatches and new clothes-what do you want?"

"Anything you think I'd like." Killian sniffled with a small smile.

"I can do that, I think." Liam smiled, "What about the first piece of rope I string the masts with?"

"I'd love that." Killian smiled.

"Good. That's what I'll get you, then." Liam beamed, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "For now, I've got to pack."

"Can I help?"

"Of course." Liam smiled.

* * *

In the morning, after breakfast, just as Liam promised, he was packing up the carriage.

"Promise you'll be back soon?" Killian asked.

"Aye, I promise I'll be back soon." Liam smiled, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "With a piece of rope from the first mast."

Killian forced a smile before hugging his brother tight.

"Be careful."

"I will be, little brother."

"I'm not little anymore."

"Yeah, you are." Liam smiled, tugging away and hopping onto the carriage, "Be good, Killian!"

"I will." Killian smiled, waving to his brother as the carriage drove away.

Killian followed to the front gate, still waving as Liam waved back.

Gods, he was going to miss him.

He felt tears pricking at his eyes, continuing to wave until he could no longer see him around the bend of the road.

Killian took a deep breath and walked back to the house, realizing that his stepfather and brothers had gone back into the house already.

He wiped away his tears as he walked inside, closing the door behind him.

This was going to be a long six weeks.

* * *

Only three weeks had passed before an officer had shown up at their door.

Killian answered the door, and suddenly wish he hadn't.

Liam's ship had been ransacked by pirates, and his body was lost at sea. The officer only had a loop of rope that Liam had saved for his brother.

Killian couldn't help the tears that flowed from his eyes, nodding and thanking the officer for bringing the piece of rope to him.

Liam had kept his promise.

"Killian?" His stepfather called from his office.

Killian made sure his tears were gone before he stepped into the mysterious man's office.

"Good evening, stepfather." Killian offered, "What do you need?"

"Come, sit."

Killian blinked a few times before sitting beside his stepfather on the sofa, swallowing hard.

"Stepfather, I-"

"You don't have to call me stepfather," He grinned, "Sir will do."

"Liam was killed." Killian spoke softly.

"Oh, pity." The man sighed, "Such a good man, too."

Before Killian could speak again, the man started again.

"Anyways, Neal and August think their room is quite small for two people." He said, "It's hardly enough space for two lads of their size to share."

Killian knew what he wanted to say, but in the back of his mind, he heard his mother's voice: Be kind.

"My room is quite big-aside from the master bedroom, it's the largest in the house." Killian offered, "I shared it... I shared it with Liam."

"Oh, Killian, that is so sweet of you."

"I'll just move my things into their room-"

"Oh, no, no, we can't have you do that." His stepfather grinned, "You'd be much better off in the attic."

"The attic?" Killian all but squeaked out.

"Yes. And, you can take this stuff up with you." The man said, rising from the sofa to grab Killian's books.

"But, I-"

"Neal, August-Killian's given you boys his room!" The man called, and Killian winced at how quickly the two ran across the home to Killian's (old) room.

"Here." The man smiled, putting Killian's books into his arms and nudging him towards the stairs.

Killian took a deep breath before opening the door to the attic and stepping in.

He looked straight up to see the seemingly endless flights of stairs before starting his venture up.

Once he got to the top, he sighed as he looked around.

There wasn't much there.

He wanted to just scream. He'd lost his father, his mother, and his brother, and now... Now, he was truly alone in the world.

As more tears fell, he tried his hardest to make the room feel like home, vowing to sneak into his old room later to grab his things.

Killian would just have to make do with what he had. That was the last thing he wanted to do, but there was no other choice. He had to be strong, for the family he'd lost.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow! I've gotten such a lovely response on this story! Thank you all so very much!_

_I'm glad you're enjoying it-so, enjoy this next chapter as well!_

* * *

Not three days later, Gold decided that he hated all of the staff around the home.

So, he dismissed all of them, and it was that final blow that made Killian realize just how alone he was in this world.

But, he wouldn't sit around and pity himself.

There was no point in doing that.

So, of course, he was assigned all of the house duties.

He cleaned, he cooked, he ran errands-anything that needed to be done, was done by Killian from that moment on, and for months to come.

The young man hated every minute of it.

Yet, Killian was determined to live up to his family's expectations. He would be brave, he would be kind. No matter what that meant for him.

* * *

Months turned into a year, and now, Killian was essentially a servant, and certainly not by choice. He was eighteen now, he could leave and live on his own, but this was his home.

This was where he had lived with his mother, his brother, and his father (even though their time together was short).

Killian couldn't leave.

"Killian!" Neal yelled down to him.

Killian sighed as he finished kindling the fire for the morning, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yes?" He called back.

"Is breakfast ready?"

"Almost!" Killian replied, standing up and brushing the soot off his pants before walking to put the plates on the table.

His stomach growled at the sight of the food, but he knew that they wouldn't spare him anything.

The two brothers came bolting down the stairs, whizzing by Killian to sit and start eating.

His stepfather was a bit more graceful coming down, glaring to Killian as he sat down.

"Who's the extra plate for?" He asked.

"I thought maybe I could-"

"Wait, wait, you really thought you could eat with us?" Neal laughed, "Nice try, Killian."

"I just thought-"

"Thought wrong." August smiled, his mouth full of eggs.

Killian sucked in a deep breath through his nose before turning and walking towards the door.

"Wait, Killian," Gold started, to which Killian turned around, "Let me get something straight with you."

Killian swallowed hard, afraid to know his fate.

"Aye." Killian uttered.

"You have a lot of work to do today, and if it doesn't get done," He spoke in a tone that made Killian wince, "Well, you'll see what happens."

"What exactly am I to do?" Killian questioned.

"You'll clean up after breakfast, then clean the foyer-we have people coming over tonight-then, you'll tend to the stables and clean the chicken coop. Once you're done with that, Neal tore a hole in his pants a few days ago, so you'll need to take that into town to get re-sewn."

"But-"

"No arguing. Those are your duties today. I suggest you tend to them." Gold replied, causing Killian's breath to hitch.

"Where have you been sleeping? On the hearth?" August laughed, "Look at all the ash on your forehead!"

"You look like you're made of cinders!"

"Dirty Killian!"

"Cinder-swain!"

"I like mine better!"

"Does it matter? He looks like he stepped out of an old man's ash tray!"

Neal and August erupted in laughter, causing Killian to swallow hard and bolt out the door.

He couldn't do it any longer. He couldn't be brave. He couldn't be kind.

* * *

Killian was left with a huge mess to clean up (of course, they did not eat cleanly), and just scraps to eat. He sat at the island in the kitchen, eating his eggs slowly. He glanced up to see his reflection in the kettle, noticing how thin, how tired he looked.

How unhappy he looked.

His mouth curled into a snarl before he raised his hand to throw the kettle. Instead, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath, then dropped his hand to the table.

Without thinking further, he got up from his seat and ran straight to the stables to steal the family's horse. He hopped on and rode off towards the woods-anywhere to get away from that house.

Killian missed his mother, his brother, his family-gods, his dignity.

He wanted his old life back. This new one was not what he had in mind.

He didn't ride too far before he heard a girl scream. She sounded terrified, so he pulled his horse to a stop to glance around.

Finally, he saw her, racing through the woods and crying out for help.

"Hold on!" Killian called after her, kicking his horse to put him into full-speed.

He caught up to her enough that he could grab onto the reins and pull her horse to a stop as he stopped his horse.

"Whoa, whoa-are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, out of breath.

"Who are you?" Killian questioned as their horses fell into an easy circle.

"You don't-you don't know who I am?" She smiled, her brows slightly furrowed.

Killian smiled in response, shaking his head as he watched her blonde hair flow behind her.

"No, I don't."

"Emma." She smiled, "What do they call you?"

"Nevermind what they call me." He replied with a small smile.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you." She offered.

"What's a lass like you doing in the woods?"

"I was out hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Yes." She smiled, "I know it's not a woman's job, but-"

"Don't you understand that animals hurt, too?" He asked.

"What?"

"If you're hunting those animals, they are much more terrified of you than you are of them." Killian offered.

"What an interesting thing to say." Emma smiled.

"I've grown up that way."

"And what way is that?"

"I was always told that just because it's what's done, doesn't mean it's what should be done."

"I like that." She smiled, tilting her head.

Killian smiled back, enjoying the silence that fell upon them for a moment.

"Regardless, you ought to be more careful, lass."

"I tend to push my boundaries as far as I can." She smiled, causing him to chuckle.

"I see that." He smiled.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"Not far from here." He replied, "What about you, Miss?"

"The palace."

"You work in the palace?"

"I do. I'm an apprentice, of sorts." Emma smiled proudly.

"I'm very impressed, lass."

"Thank you." She smiled, then turned at the sound of horses galloping.

"Your-"

"Miss Emma! Emma! It's just Emma!" She called to the man who was calling her name.

"I'll let you get back to your men." Killian spoke sweetly.

"I'll see you around?" Emma smiled hopefully.

"Perhaps." Killian smiled in response.

"I hope so." Emma smiled.

"I do, too." He replied before watching her gallop away.

She was beautiful, in every way.

Killian wanted to see her again.

* * *

Emma smiled the whole way back to the palace as she rode with Graham and her men.

All she could think of was Killian, and his kind words.

He was sweet-she could see it in his eyes, could hear it in his lilting voice.

"Your Highness-or, Miss Emma," Graham teased as they walked back into the palace, "You have been distracted since that run-in with that man in the woods. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"You seem very distracted."

"I just... He seemed different, that's all."

"Different from the men you're used to meeting?"

"Yeah." Emma giggled, "I'm not overly fond of the suitors my father has chosen so far."

"That's alright. You'll know when you meet him." Graham smiled, nudging her shoulder as they walked into the 'painting' room. Her least favorite room of the palace.

"Father, do I really have to do this?" Emma grumbled, walking behind a screen to change.

"Yes, everyone in the royal family has a portrait, Emma." He replied with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes as she slipped out of her riding clothes and into the undergarments to the dress she was to wear.

"How was your hunting trip?"

"Would have been great if the princess had let us actually hunt." Graham teased, causing Emma to roll her eyes again. She was hoping he wouldn't bring that up.

"What happened, Emma?"

"I... I ran into someone."

"Someone you knew?"

"No, but I'd like to see him again." Emma said as one of her ladies in waiting helped her with the corset. She gasped as the woman tightened it, closing her eyes for a moment.

"And, what has you so taken by him?"

"He said something that just... stuck with me." Emma smiled, following the direction of her ladies as she daydreamed a little.

"What did he say?"

"Just because it's what's done, doesn't mean it should be done." Emma smiled fondly, playing with a ring on her finger, "He was sweet, and kind. He saved my life, too."

"Saved your life?" Her father asked curiously.

"He stopped her horse from running her deeper into the woods, your Highness." Graham added.

Before Emma could speak, the doors opened to reveal the Grand Duchess. She was a tall, thin lady-one who demanded all the attention as soon as she walked into a room.

Emma didn't care for her too much-she was cold-but, she grew up with the woman, she'd grown used to her.

"Emma, I've got all of the suitors for the ball lined up, and-"

"Regina, with all due respect," Emma offered, "I don't think I want any of those men."

She appeared from behind the screen, going to stand in front of the fake backdrop of gardens.

"Well, you need to start wanting them, because the men that are attending this ball are your options." Regina retorted, "You'll need to marry a man with a title-he can't just be some layman."

"Does it have to be that way?" Emma asked, "Can't I just marry someone because I love him?"

"No, Princess, that is not how this works."

Emma rolled her eyes, catching Regina's glare.

"Graham, tell the crier that I want the whole kingdom at my ball." Emma informed him, making him smile.

"Your Majesty, are you going to say something?" Regina asked in an annoyed tone.

"I see where my daughter is coming from, Regina." He offered, then turned to Graham, "Tell the crier that the kingdom is invited."

Regina sat sulking in the corner, making Emma smile.

She was always good at getting things done her way.

* * *

Later that afternoon, she sat in her father's room with him, waiting on the doctor to give him some sort of diagnosis.

She paced around his room, only looking up when she heard the doctor close his bag.

"His condition is deteriorating." The doctor said, "I'll keep an eye on him."

Emma nodded as he left, before going to sit beside her father.

"Papa, I don't want you to leave." She whispered, leaning into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Em." He whispered in response, "I never meant for you to obtain the crown so early."

"I'm only eighteen."

"I know."

"What if I can't find a husband quickly enough?" She asked nervously.

"Regina and Graham will help you keep up with the kingdom." He promised, "But, I do not intend to leave you any time soon, Emma."

"I don't want Regina's help." Emma sniffled.

"Well, you'll have Graham's help. I know you'll want his." Her father smiled, "He's practically your brother."

"I know." Emma spoke with a tight-lipped smile.

"I won't let you do this alone, Emma."

"Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes as her father pulled her closer.

Emma realized then the weight being placed on her shoulders.

And, damn, did it terrify her.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: You guuuuuuys. I'm so glad you all like this story!_

_I promise, this is the last information-heavy chapter. Emma and Killian shall meat again, do not fret!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Only days after he met Emma, the beautiful Emma, in the woods, he was sent to town to run some errands. He weaved in and out of people, trying to get to the market-

"Hear ye, hear ye!" The town crier exclaimed.

Killian glanced around before walking over to the crowd that was forming.

"The King has decided to invite everyone in the kingdom to the Princess' ball tomorrow night!" The crier yelled, "Anyone and everyone is welcome to come-lords, ladies, servants, wenches-anyone!"

Killian felt his heart pounding in his chest.

He could see Emma again.

"The ball begins at sundown tomorrow night!" The crier called out as Killian bolted home.

He had to tell his stepbrothers and stepfather the grand news.

Killian ran as fast as he could back home, a smile plastered onto his face.

"Sir!" Killian called as he ran into the home, "Sir, the King has invited the whole kingdom to the ball tomorrow night!"

Gold stood up from his desk, that creepy smile finding its way to his lips.

"Really?"

"Aye." Killian smiled, out of breath.

"Boys! Come in here!" Gold called, and Killian (as always) winced as the two boys thundered through the home.

"What?" Neal asked.

"The King has invited all of the kingdom to the Princess' ball tomorrow night!" Gold beamed.

"I want to marry the Princess!" Neal exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm going to win her heart!" August replied with a shove.

"Killian, quickly, run into town and have three suits made-hurry, before other townspeople beat you to it!"

"Three?" Killian smiled, "I can come as well?"

Gold let out that laugh Killian had come to dislike.

"Of course not." He laughed, "You're a servant."

"But, the crier said-"

"You know our measurements, now, go!" Gold replied, all but pushing Killian out the door.

Killian knew what he had to do.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner had been made, and Killian had retreated up to his room, he lifted one of the floorboards to reveal his small treasures he'd kept out of harm's way.

One of them was Liam's old suit.

It would be a little large, he knew, but it would at least be something to wear.

He pulled it out and closed his eyes, feeling the soft fabric between his fingers.

It even smelled like his brother yet.

Killian took the suit into his arms and walked to his small window, looking out up to the sky of stars.

He knew Liam was up there.

"Liam, I'm going to the ball tomorrow night," Killian smiled, leaning on the windowsill, "I met a beautiful girl, and she... She works at the palace. I hope I can see her tomorrow night."

The biggest star in the sky twinkled, making Killian smile.

"I know. I'm going to wear your suit, if that's alright." Killian offered, waiting for the star to twinkle again before continuing, "It might be big, I think, but I'll try to make it work."

The star faded, making Killian force a sad smile.

"Goodnight, brother. I miss you." He whispered before stepping away from the window and closing it.

He took a deep breath and looked down to the suit again before deciding to tuck it away for the night.

He was going to the ball.

* * *

The next night, as Neal, August and Gold readied for the ball downstairs, Killian got ready himself up in the attic.

He took a deep breath as he stood in Liam's too-big clothes, but if going to the ball meant he could see Emma again, he wouldn't miss it for the world.

So, he came down the stairs in his suit, a small smile on his face-until Gold saw him.

"What are you doing?" Neal chuckled.

"I thought maybe I could go to the ball, too." Killian said.

"Nice try." August snorted.

"It would be an insult to take you to the palace in that old thing." Gold snickered.

"I just wanted to see a friend." Killian offered, "I'm not trying to take the Princess from either of your sons."

"You shall not go to the ball!" Gold snapped, pointing his finger at Killian, "A ragged servant boy is what you are, and what you will always be."

With that, both August and Neal (in their ugly, brightly-colored suits) ran up the stairs to Killian and tore one of his sleeves.

"Stop, stop!" Killian shouted, trying to fight them off, "This was my brother's! Please, stop!"

"This old thing doesn't deserve to see the light of day!" August laughed.

"Boys, boys!" Gold snapped, causing all three of them to stop, "Our carriage is here. Stop the bickering and get outside."

Neal and August glared at Killian before walking down the steps and out the door, following Gold closely. Killian ran to the threshold of the door and watched them leave, a few tears dripping down his cheeks.

He slammed the door closed and hurried to the side door, and out into the yard, where they kept the chickens and sheep.

The small balcony stopped him from going any further, so that was where he broke down. He slammed his fist against the railing in anger, finally letting all of his bottled-up emotions get the better of him.

"Excuse me, sir?" A soft voice asked from behind him.

Killian sniffled and turned around to see an old woman sitting on the bench.

"Would you happen to have some milk, or bread?" She asked, to which Killian nodded.

"Of course. I'll get some for you." He replied before walking down the steps to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl and poured some milk into it before bringing it back up to the woman.

"Thank you so much. You're very kind." She said.

"I try to be." He sighed.

"Why are you crying?" She asked, causing him to look up to her.

"It's nothing." He sniffled, "I... I can't go to the ball."

"The ball?"

"I met a friend who works in the palace, and I'd like to see her again, but my stepfather and his sons tore my suit to pieces and forbid me from going."

"Oh, but you shall go to the ball." The woman smiled.

"How could you know that?" Killian asked as the woman rose to her feet and walked out to the grass.

"I'm your fairy godmother, Killian." She smiled.

"How do you know my name? Fairy godmothers don't exist."

"Your mother and brother sure thought they did." She grinned.

He watched her pull a wand from her pocket, and throw it up into the air. As it flew into the air, it sparkled and with a whoosh, a young woman was standing in front of him, a smile on her lips. She had a perfect set of blonde, ringlet curls that framed her petite face, and a huge, green dress.

"That's much better." She smiled, "Now, if you're going to go to the ball, you'll need a carriage, some horses, some coachmen and a driver."

"I don't have any of those." Killian replied.

"That's where I come in." She smiled, looking around the garden, "Do you grow watermelon?"

"No."

"Hm... What about cantelope?"

"I'm not even sure I know what that is." Killian offered.

"What do you grow?"

"We have pumpkins." Killian shrugged. He watched her purse her lips, then sigh.

"That will have to do."

Killian led her to the small patch of pumpkins, then watched her examine the few they had.

"Ah, that one." She smiled, flicking her wand and cutting it from its stem. She'd chosen the most round one, Killian noticed, but he was still confused.

"Now, I've never done this with a squash before-but, I'll see what I can do."

She waved her wand at it, but nothing happened.

"Miss-"

"Ah!" She smiled, and Killian's eyes widened as it shook a little and began growing. The stems started to create wheel-looking shapes, and in just moments, there was a golden carriage sitting there, waiting for him.

"How did you-"

"Fairy godmother, remember?" She smiled, "Now, what can I use for four horses?"

She glanced around, then gasped at the sight of some field mice.

"Perfect!" She smiled, waving her wand at them.

They transformed into horses as they ran around, making Killian smile.

He couldn't believe this was all happening.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" Killian asked.

"No, you're definitely awake." She smiled, patting his arm, "Now, for some coachmen... Oh, Lizards should work!"

She flicked her wand at two lizards, and Killian couldn't keep in the laugh that escaped his lips at the sight. They transformed into men (weird-looking, greenish men), and hopped onto the back of the carriage with ease.

"Now, one last thing-" She said, glancing around, "-A driver."

"How about the goose?" Killian asked.

"Ah!" She smiled, flicking her wand at the goose that was desperately trying to get away. It took her a few tries, but eventually, it too began to transform into a man.

"Seems you're all ready to go to the ball!" She smiled, then pursed her lips, "Except for your suit."

"Perhaps you could try to keep this one mostly intact?" Killian asked, "It was my brother's."

"It's fairly mangled, but I'll see what I can do."

Killian swallowed hard before she pointed her wand at him and flicked it once, smiling as a whoosh of magic surrounded him. It was beautiful, her magic, and it swirled around him in beautiful shades of green and blue. Once it was all gone, he looked down to see a perfectly white suit, with blue accents. It was just like Liam's-just a bit more updated. He had on fresh, black boots, and gloves to match.

"Oh, one more thing." She smiled, flicking her wand at his hand, which soon held a beautiful sheath in it, "Try it out."

Killian carefully pulled the sword from its sheath, his mouth falling open as he saw the intricate details on the blade.

"The sea."

"Just like your brother's, correct?" She smiled.

"Thank you." Killian breathed, looking to her, "But, how will my stepbrothers not see me?"

"A little magic can fix that." She smiled, waving her wand over his head, letting a few green sparkles fall, "They won't recognize you."

"Thank you so much. I owe everything to you."

"You owe me nothing. Your kindness has been enough." She smiled, ushering him into the carriage.

Killian smiled as he got situated, glancing around.

"Oh, oh, one last very important thing!" She exclaimed, pulling him from his daydream, "At the last echo of the last stroke of midnight, all of this will disappear. You will go back to normal."

"Midnight?"

"Midnight." She nodded.

"I'll be home before then." He promised.

"Off you go, then!" She smiled, sending him on his way.

"Thank you!" He called back as the carriage started moving.

Butterflies quickly found their way into his stomach, causing him to take a deep breath. He leaned his head against the back of the carriage, a smile on his face.

He was going to the ball.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story! I've gotten a few reviews asking why I'm keeping it so close to the movie._

_Well, to answer your question simply: Because I want to._

_I know it seemed convoluted for me to sit here and give them the same bits of dialogue, but it's so magical and wonderful, and placing Emma and Killian into these characters is a dream for me. If you don't like the way I'm writing it, you don't have to read it. I won't judge you, I won't say anything. If you don't like it, don't read it._

_Anyways, enjoy this chapter! It's probably my favorite!_

* * *

Emma took a deep breath as she stood in front of her mirror, smoothing out the large, blue dress that was designed just for the ball.

It was beautiful (even if she thought the corset might kill her), and it reminded her of her mother-the one she barely got to know. It had small butterflies all along the beautiful tulle, and Emma loved the way it looked.

She felt beautiful.

"Almost ready, Princess?" Graham teased, walking up behind her.

"Yes." She sighed with a smile.

"Do you think he'll be here?"

"I don't know." Emma replied simply.

"Fate works in interesting ways, Em. You'd be surprised." Graham smiled, "Besides, he'd be crazy not to think you're beautiful."

She smiled to him, nudging his shoulder before following out of her room.

"Do you really think he's here?" She asked, wringing her fingers together.

"I do." Graham smiled as they walked down the corridor.

"Did you see him?"

"I have not, but that does not mean that he isn't here, waiting for you like every other man that has come pouring into the palace in the last ten minutes." Graham said, "Now, go."

He gave her a gentle shove out onto the small balcony where her father was standing, alongside Regina.

"Oh, my princess. You look beautiful." Her father smiled, spinning her once and making her smile.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Now, Emma, meet the Prince of Zaragosa," Regina interrupted, showing Emma a thin, lanky man with a cheeky smile, "He'll be crowned King when his father abdicates the throne in a few months."

Emma curtsied to him, and he bowed.

"Princess Emma." She introduced herself with a fake smile.

"Prince Walsh." He smiled.

Emma sucked in a deep breath and listened to him talk for a few minutes before he finally went away.

From then on, all she could focus on was finding that man.

"Emma, you're looking for him, aren't you?" Her father whispered, snapping from her focus.

"What? No, no, just looking at all of the people who've showed up." Emma offered.

"Well, your first dance is about to start, so you ought to get downstairs." Regina said, to which Emma nodded.

She supposed that, perhaps, he wasn't coming. Not tonight.

Emma followed Regina down the long flight of stairs, faking a smile for every man who turned to look at her.

It was then that Emma looked up and saw the man, across the ballroom, a smile on his lips.

She smiled wider and walked through the crowd, the people parting for her and her mystery man to finally meet in the center of the ballroom.

"It's you, isn't it?" He smiled breathlessly.

"Just so." She smiled in response before holding her hand out for him.

"I do not believe you mentioned that you were the Princess."

"I do not believe you mentioned you were a prince, either." Emma grinned, causing him to chuckle, "May I have this dance?"

"Aye. You may." He replied, cautiously moving his hand to her waist as she took his other hand in hers. At the touch, Emma felt a spark she'd never felt with anyone else.

They started dancing slowly, simply moving back and forth.

"Everyone's looking at you." Emma whispered to him.

"Believe me, love," He smiled, "They're all looking at you."

She felt her cheeks redden as he pulled her closer, their dance soon enveloping much more space as they twirled and twirled across the ballroom. Everything felt so natural with him, with this man she'd met all those days earlier, in the woods.

She loved him.

His blue eyes held her gaze as they continued their dance, and though she knew he was happy, Emma could see the pain behind his eyes.

He was a man of loss, it seemed.

"You're very good at this." She noted with a smile.

"Dancing is fairly easy, your Highness." He whispered, "So long as you pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

She couldn't help but smile at that, nearly shrieking when he lifted her to twirl, her skirt fanning out and blocking her view of the crowd.

This man was what she'd been looking for all of these years.

The song came to a close, and once they stopped moving, their chests were nearly flesh against each other, both breathing heavily from their bout of dancing.

"Could I speak with you in private?" Emma asked.

"Of course, Princess." He nodded, following her from the ballroom and into a private room.

Emma dismissed the guards in the room and waited until they closed the door to finally speak.

"I'm sorry I was dishonest."

"I understand. I wasn't entirely truthful, either." The man smiled, glancing around curiously, "Is that you?"

"Yes." Emma sighed, "I hate myself in paintings."

"I don't like them much myself." He smiled, making her giggle.

Everything about him felt right.

"Come with me. There's something I'd like to show you." She offered, holding her hand out for him.

He took it cautiously before following her out the back door, the door opposite of where they had entered. It led out to the courtyard, to the beautiful gardens that Emma had grown up in.

"This is beautiful, Princess."

"You can call me Emma." She smiled.

"Emma." He smiled, testing her name on his lips.

They were silent as she led him to her small, secret garden she had loved as a child.

"A secret garden." He smiled as she led him in.

"I've never shown this to anyone before." Emma smiled, watching as he took it all in.

"Are you sure I'm the one you want to see it?" He asked.

"Of course." Emma replied, moving to sit on the swing she'd always loved as a girl. She watched as he walked behind her, gently setting his hand on the small of her back.

"May I?"

"Of course." Emma breathed, looking up to him as he gave her a gentle push.

She closed her eyes, and for once, Emma felt like she was right where she belonged.

* * *

Killian loved her.

He was so deeply in love with this woman, this woman who was kind and beautiful and exactly what he wanted.

He loved her laugh-he had only heard it a few times that night, but it stuck out to him. It was airy, but not fake. She was genuine.

They were just getting to talking when Emma asked about his sword.

"Where did you get your sword?" Emma asked.

"It's a family sword." He lied, "My brother gave it to me."

"The sheath is beautiful."

"The sword has the same markings on it."

Before Emma could speak again, Killian heard the clock tower ring.

"Midnight? Already?" He breathed, shaking his head.

No, no, he needed more time.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He spoke softly, bolting from the garden and down the main strip.

"Wait! I don't know your name!" Emma called after him, and Killian could hear her shoes click as she followed him.

He hated leaving her, but she wouldn't take him as he was. He was just a servant boy, a nobody.

She didn't deserve him.

"Wait!" She called.

He kept running, running through the room they'd talked in, then through the ballroom.

He darted in and around people, hoping no one would stop him along the way.

"Stop that man!" He heard someone call, causing him to run quicker.

He could feel his sword loosening around his waist the more he ran, but he had to go.

There were only the stairs now.

He skipped half of them as he ran, but his sword was beginning to really slip.

Just as he'd reached his carriage, the sheath fell to the ground, causing the sword to fall out as well.

"Hurry, Mr. Killian!" One of the coachmen exclaimed.

Killian only grabbed the sheath, leaving the sword as he clambered into the carriage.

"Go!" Killian called, and with that, he felt it moving at top speed.

He stuck his head out the window to see the guards chasing him, and he could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

"Stop him!"

Killian looked ahead to see the gates, then motioned to one of the coachmen to grab the lever with the tails they'd begun to grow back.

"Now!" Killian exclaimed, watching as the gate started falling behind him, effectively closing the guards in.

He pulled himself back in with a small smile, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the back of the carriage.

He wished he had had more time with the Princess.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here's the next installment!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Little did Killian and Emma know, there were two people standing in the way of any kind of happiness they could have had.

Regina had been speaking with Graham quietly, sternly, how they had to find out who that man was.

"We have to act quickly, Graham." Regina snarled, "The King doesn't have much longer, and Emma needs a husband."

"I will do all I can, milady." He spoke firmly, "But, we'll have to scour the entire kingdom for him."

"What if I can offer you something better?" Another man's voice spoke from behind them.

"Who are you?" Regina snapped.

"Lord Gold, madam." He replied, flourishing as he bowed, "I believe I know who that man is that the Princess danced with-and he is not who you believe he is."

Regina looked to Graham, who clenched his jaw.

"Tell me more." Regina spoke firmly.

* * *

Killian smiled as he walked home, in the pouring rain, having just had the best night of his life.

He couldn't wait to tell Liam.

The only thing he had left of the night, though, was his sheath. He had left his sword by accident, but he couldn't have wasted more time.

He barely made it back in time as is.

Killian heard the familiar thud of horses coming down the drive, so he hurried into the home through the back, going into the kitchen and quickly kindling a fire. He heard the front door open, making him sigh.

"Where are you, Cinders?" Neal guffawed as he, August and Gold came down the stairs.

"Down here." Killian called in response, "Making a late-night snack."

"Why are you wet?"

"I went out to check on the chickens and forgot an umbrella." Killian lied.

"I told you he was dumb." Killian heard Neal whisper to August as the three sat down.

"How was the ball?" Killian asked.

"Oh, it was great. Well, except that none of us got to dance with the Princess."

"No one?"

"There was one guy. He was so... I don't know. She was really drawn to him."

"I touched the Princess' arm, though!"

"Did not!"

"Yeah, I did!"

"Boys, enough!" Gold snapped, causing Killian to wince.

"Sounds like a wonderful night." Killian spoke with a smile.

After everyone went to bed, Killian was careful going up to his room in the attic.

He closed the door behind him before smiling and leaning against it, closing his eyes.

Best night of his life.

He walked to the creaky floorboard and bent down to open it, slipping the sheath into it carefully. He was gentle in taking off the suit as well, folding it up and laying it into the floorboard as well. He had changed into his usual clothing, then went to sit by the window.

"Liam, you there?" He whispered, smiling when he saw the star twinkle, "Good."

He took a deep breath before divulging into his tale.

He talked and talked the whole night through, telling Liam every single detail there was to know about his time with the Princess, and the Fairy Godmother, and the chase out of the palace at midnight-he told Liam everything.

In result, he wasn't surprised to find himself waking up on the window sill. He took a deep breath, smiling a little at the wonderful smell of fallen rain. He closed the window and stood up, stretching to get ready for yet another boring day.

* * *

He was right.

Absolutely, dreadfully boring.

But, that was okay.

All he could think of was Emma, and how wonderful she looked the night before. He thought of his hand on her waist, their hands linked together as they danced.

But, about midway through his day, when he was retreating to his room for a break, he noticed the floorboard was moved.

He scrambled to it, searching through his small amount of belongings before realizing that the sheath was gone.

"Are you looking for this?" Gold's voice asked, causing him to look up.

The man was half-cast in shadows, creating an eerie look on his face. He was holding the sheath.

"Sir, I can-"

"There must be quite a story to go with it." Gold interrupted, "The work on it is beautiful..."

Killian took a deep breath watching as the man snarled and smashed it against the wall.

"No!" Killian exclaimed, reaching his arm out.

"That's right, dearie. I know about the ball. I know about this." Gold replied, sitting up a little, "But, listen here, boy. Happy endings do not exist. They are nothing but fairytales made up to keep children from screaming and crying."

"You're wrong." Killian snapped.

"You are never going to see the Princess again. Why would she want someone like you?" He chuckled.

"Because I'm kind, and I love her." Killian replied firmly.

The man scoffed, causing tears to well up in Killian's eyes.

"Kindness is free-love is free." Killian said.

"You are wrong, boy." Gold snarled, "Love costs us everything."

"Why? Why are you so cruel to me?" Killian asked, the tears burning behind his eyes.

"Because I know what it feels like to fall in love." Gold snarled, rising to his feet, "I know what it feels like for it to all go to waste because another man walks by and takes your beautiful wife from you."

Killian swallowed hard, clenching his jaw as he stared at the man.

"There is word that someone left his sword at the palace, and that he will be pursued," Gold said, "But, that man will never be found."

Killian couldn't speak before the man spoke again.

"Besides, Princess Emma is arranged to marry the Prince of Zaragosa." Gold said, "She does not want you."

Killian opened his mouth to speak, but Gold cut him off.

"How would you rule a kingdom? You're nothing but a servant boy, and that's all you've been."

"I could not protect my mother and brother from you, but I will protect the Princess from you," Killian snapped, "If that's the last thing I do."

"Good luck with that." Gold snarled, dropping the last remnant of Killian's sheath before walking to the door and locking it.

"No! No!" Killian exclaimed, pounding on the door.

He couldn't lose Emma again.

Not this time.

* * *

Gold sauntered right up to the palace, dismissing the guards as needed, and waltzing right into the Grand Duchess' office.

"I found this in one of my servants' belongings." He spoke firmly, dropping part of the sheath onto the desk. She looked up from her work with a devilish smile.

"I hope this means what I think it means."

"I believe it does."

"Now, what do I owe you, sir?" She asked.

"I'd like a title. A real title." Gold said, "And, titles for my sons, as well."

"So be it." Regina smiled, "Care for a drink?"

"I would love nothing more."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Oh, gosh! We're getting down to the last few chapters! I can't believe it. Your support on this story has been amazing, and I'm glad you all are enjoying it!_

_Keep enjoying!_

* * *

Emma knew the day would come.

She knew it.

Her father's illness had gotten worse since the ball, and she knew that he was dying.

She was going to be Queen much sooner than she had ever imagined.

"Papa." She spoke softly as she walked in to see him lying in bed.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this, darling." He replied quietly as she moved to stand at his bedside.

"It's okay." Emma sniffled.

"I have always been proud of you, Emma."

"I know." She nodded, trying to keep her tears in.

"Your mother would be incredibly proud of you. You have turned into the most beautiful young lady, and you will make a wonderful Queen for your kingdom." He spoke softly, and she could tell it was straining for him.

"I will try my best." Emma nodded, fidgeting with her rings again.

"You can bring about great changes, Emma. I believe in you with my whole being, and I'm so sorry I've been hard on you in years past."

"I know you do it because you love me." She forced, trying not to cry.

"Of course I love you." He smiled, "I've loved you since the moment you were born, Em, and I will love you long after I'm gone."

"Good." Emma sniffled, nodding.

"Promise me something, Emma."

"Anything, Papa." She said.

"Marry someone you love."

She tilted her head a little, making sure she heard him right.

"I thought you wanted me to marry for political reasons."

"Don't do that. Don't deny yourself happiness at the expense of others, Emma." Her father managed, taking her hand, "Promise me you'll do that for me."

"I promise." Emma nodded, finally letting some tears fall as her father pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you, too, Em."

She laid curled beside him, never wanting to let go.

She didn't seem to have a choice this time.

* * *

Later that day, after her father had passed, she was quickly crowned Queen, and suddenly, the weight on her shoulders felt much heavier than she'd thought it would.

"Emma, stop pacing for a minute, please." Graham said.

"I can't, Graham, I'm running a kingdom all on my own!" She snapped, then realized what she'd done, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"You're under pressure. That's alright, Princess."

"You're going to have to drop that nickname." Emma offered with a half-hearted chuckle.

"No, I'll still use it." He grinned, making her smile, though her heart was breaking, "C'mere, Princess."

She sighed and ran to him, all but falling into his arms.

"Take deep breaths, Em." Graham whispered, "You're okay."

"I wish you could tell me that everything was going to be alright, that I'd find him again."

"I wish I could do that, too." Graham whispered, holding her head to his chest.

"Do you think it's crazy for me to marry someone that I barely know?"

"Not at all, Princess." Graham spoke softly, "If you know it's right, there's no denying instinct, I'm afraid."

"Tell Regina that I'm sending you and the rest of the guards to find him." Emma said, tugging away after a few moments.

"Emma-"

"She will listen to me." Emma spoke firmly, "I will make her listen to me. I am her Queen."

Graham nodded and hurried down the corridor to go find Regina.

Emma waited only a few minutes before the woman came sauntering into the throne room.

"You are crazy."

"I don't care. I want him, and only him. He is all that is good in this world, and if he will have me, I want him as my King."

"You realize there is no gain from this, right?"

"My happiness does not count as gaining something?" Emma snapped, "Do as I say, and go with the guards to find my prince."

"What if he isn't a prince, your Majesty?" Regina asked.

"I don't care." Emma said, "We have his sword, and I know it matches his sheath. Find the match."

"Your Majesty-"

"It would be wise of you to listen to your Queen, Grand Duchess." Graham spoke firmly, "Emma, my men and I will set out immediately. We will find the man you danced with."

"Thank you Graham. Leave no home unturned."

"I will search until I cannot search any longer." Graham promised, taking the sword from Emma and walking down the corridor.

"Emma, you are insane for thinking this is going to work." Regina warned.

"That's what you think." Emma snapped, "But, you are wrong. I will not sit here and wait for my happy ending to come to me. It's mine for the taking, and that is just what I am going to do. I suggest you help me take it, unless you would like to be deposed."

Regina stood taller, more rigid, then walked out of the throne room.

As soon as she was out of sight, Emma went to go get her happy ending.

Or, ensure that he would return to her safely, if she could manage.

* * *

Graham clenched his jaw as he and his men walked out to their horses.

He had to do this for Emma.

No matter the feelings he had harbored for her all those years.

Emma's happiness was at stake, and he was not going to let her down.

He grabbed the reins of his favorite horse, pulling him from his stable before checking to make sure that the sword fit into the saddlebag. He slipped it in carefully, making sure it was secured before bringing his horse towards the gates.

"We are to search every damn tavern, home, shop-everywhere, until we find this man, understood?" Graham asked his men as he mounted his horse.

"Yes, sir!" They replied in unison.

He put on his hat and strode to the front of the guards, beside Regina.

"You could have used that as the perfect opportunity to slide in, Graham." She said.

"Emma doesn't want me, Regina. I refuse to force her into a marriage she does not want." He replied firmly before kicking his horse and galloping away.

He closed his eyes as he heard the pounding of hooves on the gravel.

To him, it was the best sound in the world.

(Aside from a beautiful laughter he could not have.)


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Oh, no! Only one chapter left before the last one! I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story–it was genuinely really fun to put a spin on a classic tale! I hope you all are still enjoying it, and will until the final part!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Graham and Regina searched every inch of the small kingdom in a day, coming up absolutely empty-handed at each home, tavern, shop, whatever they stopped at.

It was getting grueling, but Graham refused to give up.

He would never give up on getting Emma her happy ending.

"Graham, we need to take a break."

"You can. I will not stop searching until I have found him." Graham spoke firmly.

"You're just as crazy as she is if you think you can find this prince."

"We have an hour until sundown. We will find him before then." Graham assured him, "There are only a few more homes before we're finished searching the kingdom. I suggest we keep moving."

Graham trotted ahead, smiling a little at Regina's groan.

* * *

The last house.

Finally.

It was a quaint home, Graham thought, but the men inside it were not as such.

He recognized them from the ball as the ones who tried dancing with any women they could get their paws on.

It was disgusting.

But, Graham knew they had to search it.

Emma's man could be in here.

"Ah, Grand Duchess, what a pleasure to see you." The man of the house smiled.

"Graham, this is Lord Gold. He has two sons here."

"One of my sons is bound to be the man you're looking for, Captain." Gold smiled, but Graham didn't feel right about this.

"Alright, let's see the swords." Graham sighed, hopping off his horse and carefully grabbing the sword from its spot in his satchel.

He walked into the home, taking in a deep breath before looking to the two men.

"Neal, show him yours first."

Neal-the eldest, Graham assumed-sauntered up to him and showed him the sheath he had.

"Markings aren't right." Graham said.

"No, no, see," Neal said, clearly pulling at straws, "These markings are... Nearly identical."

"Nice try." Graham sighed.

"You're just looking at it the wrong way-"

"August, show him yours." Gold demanded. August shoved Neal out of the way, bumping into Graham and nearly knocking him over.

I don't get paid enough for this, he thought.

"Still not right." Graham sighed.

"But, see, I've got the ocean on mine, too."

"That's not the ocean. Those are branches." Graham deadpanned, "From a tree."

"No, they're waves. See the-"

"We're done here." Graham sighed, turning away, "Unless you have another son."

"Nope, not another son here." Gold said, "But, I assure you-one of my sons is indeed the man you're looking for!"

Graham knew the man was lying.

* * *

Killian tried every single way he could think of to get himself out of the bloody home.

He couldn't fit out of the slim window, and calling for help was useless.

So, he spent his time as wisely as he could, reading any book he could get his hands on, talking to Liam, and writing about Emma.

He tried his best not to think of her, but it was so hard. Her smile, her beauty, her laugh, everything plagued every inch of his thoughts, and though he was grateful for that, it was a wish he did not make.

It only reminded him of what could have been.

Killian had been reading when he heard voices downstairs.

Voices of the palace guards.

He opened his window to see the men in uniform, standing in their driveway.

"If there are no other men in the home, I'll be on my way." The Captain said, causing Killian's heart to start beating faster.

He had to do it.

He had to be brave.

"Wait!" He called down, causing everyone to look at him.

"It's you." He heard over all of the other voices, a smile breaking his lips as he saw Emma pull the hat off her head and guard jacket off.

"And, you." Killian smiled down to her.

"Bring him downstairs." The Captain said.

"But, Captain, you're making a mistake-"

"No, he's not." Emma said, "This is him. This is the man I danced with."

Killian smiled, wanting nothing more than to be down there, with her.

He watched as the Captain of the Guard fought his way into the home, and he smiled as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Killian hurriedly walked to the door, waiting patiently for it to open.

It opened, revealing the Captain and Gold.

"The Queen wishes to speak to you." The Captain smiled, causing Killian to smile in response with a bow.

"Thank you." Killian said, walking past Gold and hurrying down the stairs.

Emma was standing by the door, in her riding clothes, playing with the ring on her finger.

She looked up for a moment, meeting Killian's eyes. He swallowed hard-it was always hard, he knew, showing someone exactly who you are.

But, he wasn't ashamed.

He was never ashamed of who he was.

"Could we have a minute alone?" Emma asked her guards, who all nodded as she invited Killian into the living area.

"I can't believe you found me." Killian breathed.

"I can't believe it either, given how long we searched." She smiled, "Now, I must know your name."

"Killian." He offered with a bow, looking up to meet her eyes.

"Killian." She repeated, as if to test it on her lips, "Though I'm nearly positive you are the man I danced with, I need proof."

Killian nodded nervously, taking part of his broken sheath out to compare it with the sword.

"The ocean." Emma breathed.

"Aye." Killian nodded, looking to her.

"It's a match." She spoke softly.

"Aye, it is." Killian nodded.

"You're my prince."

"I haven't been properly honest with you." Killian offered nervously, catching Emma's tight-lipped smile, "I'm nothing but a servant. I'm no prince. I don't have a carriage, money, a title. But, Emma, will you take me as I am-an honest servant boy who loves you?"

"Of course I will," Emma smiled, "If you'll take me as I am-an apprentice still learning her trade."

"Of course." Killian breathed.

"What are you waiting for?" Emma grinned, making him smile wider as he set a hand on her cheek and his other on her waist, pulling her close enough to kiss.

Their lips met, and Killian had never felt so alive in his life than in that moment. She was so lovely, every single part of her.

And, now?

Now, she was his and he was hers.

"Wait a minute-he's just a servant!" Neal exclaimed, causing Killian to break away from Emma's grasp.

"No, he is no longer your servant." Emma spoke firmly, her hand staying at his neck, "And, I am your Queen-I expect you to bow."

Killian smiled at the sight of all three of the men who had made his life a living hell bowing down to him, to Emma. His years of pain and aching were over.

"Let's get you back to the palace." Emma smiled to him, taking his hand in hers and walking out of the room.

Killian stopped just as they reached Gold, and with a deep breath, he looked into the man's eyes.

"I forgive you." He spoke simply, before striding forward with Emma.

Killian felt bittersweet about leaving-his whole life was spent in that house.

And, as if she could read minds, Emma spoke.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure this won't be the last time you see your home." She promised, making him smile as they stepped outside. Killian swallowed hard as he watched the guards bow to them-he had never felt so powerful before.

"I don't have my carriage with me," Emma smiled, "So, I hope you don't mind riding back."

"It seems fitting, given our first meeting." Killian smiled in response, "I'll go get my horse."

"Guards, Graham, take Regina and Lord Gold back to the palace." Emma ordered, "Put them somewhere they can't get out. I will deal with them myself later."

Graham nodded, then went into the home to gather his prisoners.

"Wait here." Killian offered, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Emma smiled to him before he hurried to the backside of his home, to the stable. He took his horse from it's stable, smiling and patting him as he walked back to the driveway.

Emma was already sitting atop hers, ready to go.

Killian smiled and mounted his own horse, gently nudging the horse forward to catch up with Emma.

"Ready to go home?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Always." Killian smiled in response as they started down the road.

Killian only looked back once, and when he did, he smiled.

He was finally leaving that life behind, he was finally getting what he had been hoping for all those years.

Killian Jones was getting his happy ending.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I cannot believe this is the last chapter in this story. I loved writing every single one, and I'm so glad you all stuck around for the journey! Don't set this one aside for good quite yet… If you all would like, I might add some more little drabbles to this 'verse :)_

_Anyways, enjoy, and thank you again for all of your support!_

* * *

As soon as they reached the palace and got Killian situated, Emma knew she had a big favor to ask of him.

"Killian." She spoke softly, finding that she would use any excuse to say the name she had been needing to say since she met him.

"Aye, love?" He asked as they wandered the palace.

Emma had been trying to show him around, amidst all of the chaos surrounding her father's death. She didn't even want to think about that.

"I know we've really only known each other for a few days, but... I love you." Emma offered, stopping him in the corridor, "I love you so much. And, I know the life here is... terrifying, to say the least."

She smiled when he chuckled and took her hands in his.

"I also know that it's usually the man who does this, but..." Emma sighed before getting on one knee, in her dress, making Killian laugh, "Killian, I have a large favor to ask of you."

"Anything." He smiled.

"I would like... Would you-"

"Yes, love." He grinned, "I will."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." Emma stuttered.

"Oddly enough, I do." He smiled, getting on one knee as well, "Which is why it's my turn."

Emma felt the flush return to her cheeks as he motioned for her to stand up.

"Queen Emma, your Majesty," Killian smiled up to her, making her giggle, "Will you do the utmost honor of marrying me?"

"Yes." Emma smiled, nodding rapidly as she repeated the word.

"Back at my home, I've my mother's ring. She gave it to me when I was just a lad, and I'd like for you to have it." Killian offered.

"Killian, I-"

"If you want something different-"

"No." Emma smiled, pulling him to his feet and pressing her forehead against his, "I want every piece of you."

She watched his expression turn soft, smiling a little. Without a second thought, she leaned up on her toes to kiss him, tilting her head so their noses brushed slightly.

Emma tugged her lips away first, smiling at him.

"Now, I believe since we are informally engaged, we should have a little fun." He smiled.

"What do-Killian!" Emma shrieked as he lifted her up off the ground, tossing her over his shoulder.

"Hold on!" He laughed.

"Killian!" Emma laughed into his neck, pressing a kiss at the nape, just below his hair.

Moments like this were the ones she remembered her parents sharing when she was younger, when they were both alive.

For a moment, she could close her eyes and relive those years, the years where days were filled with nothing but playing and happiness, and-

"Emma, love, are you crying?" Killian asked, gently setting her down.

She pressed a hand to her cheek, smiling and closing her eyes when she felt the tears.

"Sorry, I... This reminded me of my parents." Emma sniffled, wiping away at her tears.

"It's alright, love. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's not you." She smiled as he moved her hand to gently brush her tears himself, "I just remembered."

"Let's return you to your room, love." Killian offered.

"I'm fine, honestly-"

"Emma." He whispered, directing her focus to his bright blue eyes.

"Alright." She sighed, slipping off the heels that were hurting her feet.

"Are your feet in pain?"

"It's the shoes. They're new, so they're rubbing my heels raw-"

Emma smiled this time as Killian swept her off her feet, leaning into his chest as he walked down the corridor.

"Thank you."

"Of course, my Queen."

"My Killian." Emma whispered to him, closing her eyes and letting herself get lost in his arms.

* * *

Weeks passed, and Killian was getting more and more used to palace life.

He'd gone back to his home (that he and Emma were keeping as a second home) to grab a few important things, and they'd attended the King's funeral-but, it was mostly quiet.

Until the morning of their wedding.

Killian paced in his room, realizing what marrying Emma meant.

He was about to be crowned King.

"Killian?" Graham's voice asked from outside the door.

"Come in, Graham." He sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Almost ready?" Graham smiled.

"I wish." Killian sighed, "I don't know that I'm cut out for this."

Graham sat beside him, giving him a knowing look.

"I wish I knew what to tell you, aside from how lucky you are." Graham said.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world to be marrying her." Killian offered, "I've known that since I met her."

"You are." Graham said, causing Killian to furrow his brows.

"What?"

"Listen." Graham sighed, "I've loved Emma since we were kids. I won't ever try to get in between you two, because I understand that she never felt the same way I did. But, I will tell you that if you so much as lay a hand on her, you'll have me breathing down your neck."

"Noted." Killian spoke with a nervous chuckle.

"Emma loves you, Killian." Graham said, "And, coming from someone who has known her as long as I have-you're very lucky. She's lucky to have someone like you, too. All I've ever wanted was for her to be happy, and with you, she is."

"Thank you, Graham." Killian replied.

"Of course." He smiled, clapping a hand to Killian's shoulder, "Ready for this?"

"It's now or never, I suppose." Killian nodded.

"You'll be a great King, Killian." Graham promised, "Emma's lucky to have someone she loves at her side."

"Thank you."

"Now, let's go meet your Queen." Graham smiled, rising from the bed, "I've seen her-she looks beautiful."

Killian smiled and took a deep breath, following Graham from the room.

He tried to keep his breathing level as they walked down the corridor together, to the chapel.

They walked down the aisle, and Killian couldn't help but smile at how many people were there to see he and Emma get married.

He couldn't believe most aspects of his life anymore.

Graham stood at his side as they waited for Emma, the bridesmaids and more groomsmen coming down the aisle and lining the altar.

Killian just wanted-

Emma.

She was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

Killian couldn't help the smile that sprung on his lips as he watched her walk to him, her beautiful, cream dress flowing behind her. The dress fit her beautifully, and had the most beautiful flowers embedded onto it.

Killian could not have imagined a more beautiful Queen to marry.

She finally reached him, and when she did, she let out a giggle.

They were really getting married.

"You look beautiful, Emma."

"And, you look incredibly handsome, Killian." She smiled, taking his hands in hers.

_Here we go_, he thought with a smile.

* * *

That night, after the coronation and the parties and the food (Killian had never seen so much in his life), the two retreated to their room for their first night together.

In the morning, Killian woke with a gentle start, the end of a nightmare. He closed his eyes again, smiling as his beautiful Emma laid beside him, curled up with her head on his chest. He moved his fingers to her soft, long hair, smiling to himself as it simply slipped through his fingers like golden rays of light.

Gods above, he loved her.

"Killian?" Emma whispered in a worried tone, stirring a little.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, I'm here." He smiled, smoothing her hair as she curled further into him.

"You are so warm." She mumbled, pressing a kiss to his collarbone that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Sorry."

"No, no, I love it." She assured him, setting her chin on his chest and looking up at him with a giggle.

"What?" He smiled.

"Your hair is sticking up in every possible way." Emma smiled, moving her hand up to the mess.

"I'm sure it is." He chuckled.

Before Emma could reply, there was a knock at their door, causing both of them to jump.

"Breakfast!" One of the maids called, causing both of them to sigh.

"I suppose our life as King and Queen begins now." Killian smiled.

"It appears so." Emma replied, "C'mon. Let's get dressed, and tackle this together."

"Together it is." Killian smiled, craning his neck down to kiss her once.

His happy ending was not what he'd imagined for himself-no, it was much better than he had ever anticipated.


End file.
